uncle_johnfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle John
"Wanna play a game?" Backstory Uncle John originates from the video LPS sexual abuse (STOP IT NOW!!!) where he torments his niece Veronica and his sister Cassie. He is promptly arrested and sent to prison, however it is widely suspected he evaded arrest by shapeshifting and running away. As a kid, Uncle John had a normal life. In fact, he had a normal life up until he turned sixteen, where he was offered a cigarette in the shool bathroom. Once hearing their son had a cigarette (he did not use it, however), Breeze Feather clone and James disowned their son and sent him to live with his Uncle Sam. Uncle John is indifferent to this until he finds out what Uncle Sam is like. Off-put by Uncle Sam's smoking habits, Uncle John is already hesitant about this. But he hasn't a choice, as his parents kicked him out. So he goes with his Uncle, only to play the Game. After the horrible events, Uncle John is sent back home, the particular insult of "Melman" leaving him feeling sad and disturbed. Meeting Smoke After an unknown passage of time, Uncle John makes another appearance. This time as famous crack addict Pinkie Pie. Also known as the Homeless Guy Off of I-16, Uncle John is hired to babysit Toren and his siblings. Almost as soon as Pearl leaves, Uncle John asks for the female, as all three have eyelashes (in the LPS Universe, this generally means they're female). Once Moon answers, Uncle John dropkicks Toren and Smoke, requesting to play a Vidya Game with Moon. In her bedroom, which is shared with Smoke's, Moon and Uncle John get ready to play a game. But before Uncle John can commit a war crime, Smoke summons three demons to consume the shapeshifter's flesh. The Death of Uncle John As Hawk, Neutral Demon Jay Wing, and Demon ravage Uncle John's flesh, Moon thanks Toren instead of Smoke. Uncle John enjoys this fact as he screams in deserved pain. Once the deed had been done, John and the Demons were sent to hell. There in hell, Uncle John is judged by Lilac for his crimes, and he is then sent to The Ball Pit. Community Service For his dishonorable actions, Uncle John is also sentenced to several hours of community service and counseling. He's disgusted by this, and thus starts his hatred of Clude. Before counseling, Uncle John tries to shapeshift to escape, but Cindy Lou Anne Frank stops him, and the session begins. He recounts his tragic backstory, and after telling Jay Wing to fuck off and having a mental breakdown, he and Cindy Lou Anne Frank go at it. They're both arrested for this. During their trial, Uncle Sam disrupts it, causing an argument between him and Uncle John. This ends in Uncle Sam running away and Uncle John getting sentenced to more Ball Pit. Shocky Chair but Less Deadly Shortly after being thrown in the Pit, Uncle John goes under another trial. Clude sentences him to electroshock therapy, which doesn't work. Marx Uncle John makes an appearance in USSR: Marx where he tries to destroy Marx. This attempt is, however, a failure, as he is drenched in Marx's tears. Later, Uncle John is sentenced yet again to the Pit. But this time, it's an ant hill. He is then half-drowned and saved by the police force. Sadly he contracted the plague from the ants, and is put into quarantine. Due to Sans' curse on Uncle John, the plague didn't kill him, and he was once again sent to jail. Adopting Smoke and Co Whether he completed his sentence or escaped is unknown, but Uncle John is yet again free from jail. He decides to adopt Smoke, Toren, and Moon when Randy gets sick of them. He quickly regrets this, though, when he remembers who they are. In his fury, Uncle John gives Smoke some graph paper. Smoke, however, is not happy with his gift. This leads to Uncle John beating him up and attempted to "play" with him. Uncle John is yelled at by Moon and is driven to insanity over the idea of her dating Sans. Toren does nothing because he's a lazy bastard. After revealing Sans gave him immortality, Uncle John attempts and fails suicide. He then gives the kids back to Randy, who disowns them instantly. Category:Uncles Category:MCs Category:Prisoner Category:Prisoners